


Lost

by Jelly_Princess



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Columbia-Set, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Princess/pseuds/Jelly_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment they set foot in the new light house, Robert knew something was wrong. Rosalind disappeared  Columbia is under attack by some other floating structure and he's slowly losing his Omniscient Quantum position. He needs to find Rosalind and get out of there before they both end up stuck.</p><p>But then there's Elizabeth, a 5 year old girl with too much power, who has all of Columbia on her tail, and Booker Dewitt, who is injured and dying in Comstock's jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

After being alive for so long, they'd discovered that there were limits to how much they could do. While they were immortal in some form, they could still die if the situation presented itself. To reduce the risk of injury or discomfort, Robert had actualized a set of rules to follow.

  1. **Eat a meal at least 4 times a week**




This one was made for Rosalind, she tended to neglect the need to eat and would in turn get sick. They could survive without food longer than before they had died, but they had to eat eventually.

      **2\.   If we land in the past, do not interfere with past events.**

This one had been made for him. He had a bad habit of stepping into bed situations (The Titanic incident, as Rosalind called it, is a very fine example) He couldn’t change the outcome of things, but after finally reuniting one Booker with one Anna, he assumed he could save lives in at least one universe.

    **3\.   Rosalind must go out at least once a week**

A rule that spoke for itself, Rosalind was not allowed to shut herself inside and read all day. She had to enjoy the world, no matter what time period they were in.

    **4\.   No more than 5 years in one universe.**

And this was the important rule.Staying in one universe too long had dire effects on them. After a 6 years, their health would fall dramatically and they would have to leave.

And now, as he rowed towards some form of land, he realized that they had stayed too long. Rosalind was sick. She hadn’t said a word since leaving town and that said a lot. Rosalind loved to talk, it was the reason she recorded her journals instead of writing them. Her skin was pallid and she was shivering, but maybe that was because of the storm.

Things were never this turbulent between worlds, something was wrong. The waters were an odd murky brown color and the waves that spilled water into their boat several times threatened to tip them over. His shoes and socks were soaked and he knew that with all of his discomfort, Rosalind was just as miserable.

“A lighthouse.” he murmured. He hadn’t seen one in a while, they’d stayed away from anything that reminded them of Columbia. Maybe it lead to Rapture, he wasn’t sure. Whatever the case, they were only going to rest before heading out whenever the storm cleared. “Rosalind, we’re going to rest here.” he said.

Rosalind lifted her head and wrinkled her nose, “Here?” she asked. At least she was well enough to be picky.

“There isn’t another place for miles.” he shrugged, “Unless you want to keep going.” Her eyes flitted from the lighthouse to the waters quickly before she shook her head.

“This will do.” she conceded.

Robert pulled up to the dock and gathered their things. “Everything’s so wet.” he said. Rosalind climbed out of the boat slowly and made her way to the lighthouse.

“I say we live in Vancouver for a while.” Robert said. He chased after her, trying to keep the papers as dry as possible. “I mean, it sounds like a rather nice place.” Rosalind only hummed in response.

She stumbled slightly and he rushed forward to catch her. She turned and glared at him when she felt his arm on her shoulder. “I’m fine.” she said. He hoped there was a place for her to at least sit down, because she wasn’t fine. The lighthouses were usually bare, but every now and then there would be a bed or a couch.

They entered the lighthouse and saw it had a set of stairs leading both upwards and downwards.. “Another Columbia?” He suggested, but Rosalind didn’t answer. He set down their journals and looked around. He was a little curious. Was this a normal lighthouse?

It wasn’t possible, this wasn’t the real world, it was a realm in-between all of them. Where could the upward staircase lead if Columbia didn’t exist anymore? “I’m going to check up-” he turned and saw Rosalind already heading up the stairs. She’s shed her raincoat and jacket and had left them on the floor. Robert followed suit. wanting nothing more than to get out of the wet clothes.

“Rosalind? Wait a moment will you?” he called. He picked up her jacket and set it out with his to dry before heading for the stairs.

He heard familiar bells and sped up, why was she activating the pod? “What are you doing Rosalind?” he shouted. She didn’t answer but the loud horns let him know that she had finished entering the code. He reached the top and found her stepping into the pod. He stepped inside with her and grabbed her arm. “Rosalind? What are you doing?”

“Where does this lead?” she looked around curiously, “Columbia is gone.”

“We can find out later, right now you aren’t feeling well.” he let go of her arm. Rosalind hated when he treated her like a child, and he hated doing so, but he knew she was going to ignore how bad she was feeling just so she could follow the pod.

“I’ve told you already, I’m fine.” she said. She looked at the chairs, “This seems to be a family pod.” There were 4 large chairs and 4 smaller ones. It was nothing like the pods that he’d sent Booker to Columbia in. This looked far more welcoming and comforting than before. There were even posters on the wall depicting a family of 4 eagerly awaiting to be sent to Columbia.

The door closed and he sighed. They could definately get back to the lighthouse after he made sure she was better. He nudged her towards a chair and sat down next to her. “This could have waited.” he said.

“I was curious.” yawned and closed her eyes. She was too sick to be making decisions, but it was too late now.

“ _Seatbelts._ ” a voice said. There was a click and the seat belts wrapped around his torso. “ _Enjoy your ride_.” Robert expected to be dangled over the roaring engine, as Booker had, but instead they began to ascend immediately. The voice listed their distance from the city before something happened.

He knew something was amiss the moment the pod began to rock. They had just entered through the tower of the Church of Comstock. Everything should have slowed as they descended and they should have gazed upon a few stained-glass windows and quotes. Instead, the pod fell quickly.

“Rosalind! Something is wrong here!” he shouted, the look she gave him in return would have made him laugh had he not been panicking. He wasn’t sure if they could die, they hadn’t risked testing that theory, either way he was nervous. Rosalind herself didn’t seem nervous or afraid. Her features were blank as she watched through the window as they descended.

After the impact, he momentarily blacked out. He could still hear the music that should have played when they landed. The soft dulcet of the choir almost made him believe he _had_ died, and that this was the afterlife that Comstock had preached about. But then he felt pain, intense pain, he was not dead.

“Rosalind…?” he managed, he couldn’t really move and could have been injured. His vision returned slowly and remained blurry. He looked around but couldn’t make out the form of Rosalind anywhere. Outside of the window, he saw a few silhouettes, but nothing more. “Help…” he coughed before his body gave up and he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter wasn't that interesting, but it's needed. Next chapter is longer and better. I will create a deviantart account to show concept art for this, because things will be different.


End file.
